


Yarn and Yearning

by marfra



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfra/pseuds/marfra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Laurent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yarn and Yearning

If Damen were to put a finger on what about Laurent had driven him into being helplessly content with simply listening to the ordinary breathing sounds Laurent made when asleep, he wouldn’t know where to begin.  
Though, certainly, not from the flogging, nor from the unconcealed expression of disgust Laurent displayed whenever anything regarding Akielos was in his ear, on his tongue, on his mind. 

Damen blamed his own curiosity and the ever-present controlled manners of Laurent, the way Damen pictured him trapped into an intricate pattern of knotted yarn, almost seamlessly woven and pleading to be unravelled to the core.  
Damen imagined fastening the first end of the slipping thread around his knuckles, holding it in a grip firm enough to allow a slow yet steady pulling and not quite zealously to bruise Laurent under the increasing burning of cloth scraping skin.

Yard after yard and knot after knot, Laurent would come undone into my open arms, Laurent would lay bare but not feel exposed: every single inch of him now covered not by fabric, but by my own darker skin, Damen decided.

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed: please, point out any mistakes.  
> Also, feedback much appreciated.


End file.
